1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, in particular, to a display panel having the gaps between the dummy color filter patterns located in a peripheral region that are different from the gaps between the color filter patterns located in an active region.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels have been developed toward high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high brightness, high color saturation, fast response speed, and wide viewing angle. At this current stage, LCD panels featuring the wide viewing angle include twisted nematic (TN) LCD panels equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panels, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panels, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panels.
Generally speaking, most LCD panels adopt a color filter substrate having the color filter layer for achieving the color display effect while the color filter layer includes a black matrix layer and a plurality of color filter patterns. The color filter patterns are separated from one another to form an uneven top surface of the color filter substrate, so that an overcoat layer is usually required to be disposed on a color filter layer to ensure the planarization of the color filter substrate. Conventionally, the black matrix layer is arranged in matrix manner in the active region while completely covering the peripheral region. Due to the effect derived from the patterns of the black matrix, a height of the top surface of the color filter layer with respect to the substrate is different in the active region and the peripheral region. However, such height variation would cause unevenness in the height of the overcoat layer in the peripheral region. As such, an issue of unevenness in the peripheral region would be raised such that display panel quality would be compromised.